


The Park

by bitchy_broken



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchy_broken/pseuds/bitchy_broken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Stuff happens at the Park</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Park

Muttering to yourself is never a good idea. Rae is sure of this. If she carries on she’ll be carted straight back to the looney bin. Although, in her opinion, this might be a good thing. She’d be back in the loving comfort of her friend Tixy instead of fretting about her forthcoming meeting with Chloe. 

There used to be a time when she was desperate for Chloe to notice her and hang out with her, even though it was just three or four months since their friendship started to dwindle it felt like years had passed. Rae still felt a pain in her chest when she remembered how her supposed bestie pretended not to see the hell she was going through at school every day. She was too busy aspiring for the attention of boys. And let’s face it she’s not going to attract handsome boys by hanging out with her! Or by stopping people from hiding her clothes after PE or preventing bullies from placing dog shit and other such nasties in the hood of her school coat. Rae is sure that Chloe must have noticed. She had definitely stopped calling round for her and even ringing on the phone. Rae doesn’t blame her, but believed that this disregard added to the gloom that pushed her too far.

If she hadn’t been sent to the bloody Spar shop for some red cabbage, she could have avoided that liaison with her oldest friend. There also wouldn’t be any need to be rummaging in the shed trying to free her BMX from between the lawn mower and a tool box. But it had happened. 

She had just paid the cashier for the cabbage and finished explaining that is was an essential accompaniment to hotpot when she walked slap bang into her estranged friend. Chloe was all smiles and hugs which confused Rae profusely. In fact, she was so overwhelmed by her enthusiasm that she agreed to meet her later on at a park on the other side of Stamford.

Apparently Chloe had moved to a much better neighbourhood and Rae could have a nose around her new house once she’d been introduced to Chloe’s new friends. She didn’t particularly want to meet Chloe’s new mates, but couldn’t think of a decent enough excuse to get out of it.

She asked her mum for a lift, but was told she didn’t have time to be ferrying her to and fro, and was gifted a quid for the bus. There was no way she was going to waste the money on the bus though. Any cash she acquired went straight into her music fund. This left her with one last option; her beloved old bike. After a 20 minute scuffle with the contents of her mums shed, Rae emerged bike in hand, out of breath, and sweating from the exertion of retrieving it.

She didn’t have much time left before her meeting so had a quick wash and changed into her Stone Roses t-shirt, red checked shirt and black leggings. She briefly checked herself out in the mirror, wincing at the result. Accepting there wasn’t any immediate solution to her appearance, she gave a shrug, slipped on her high tops and leather jacket, and headed for the rec’.

It had been a few years since Rae had ridden her old bike and she’d forgotten just how much she enjoyed it. It was a beautiful spring day, the sun was shining and the scent of freshly cut grass was in the air. The cool breeze on her face and the feel of the wind blowing back her long hair made her feel happy and free. This long bike ride had alleviated most of her nerves at being reunited with Chloe and having to socialise with new people. 

Lost in pleasure of the journey she arrived at her destination sooner than expected. Rae squinted across the park in search of where Chloe might be and spotted her in the distance with a red haired girl. She was relieved that there wasn’t a large group of people there to greet her. There was a couple of fit lads kicking a ball about that she would have to pass to get to her friend; the prospect of this made her gulp in fear. Passing those lads would mean she’d be met with the usual jeers and comparisons to Jabba the Hut. Deciding to be brave, she took a couple of breaths and headed straight towards Chloe and her mate. 

As she cycled past the lads, she dropped her head in readiness for the inevitable barrage of abuse but it didn’t ensue. Rae dared a glance to the side and the two fit lads were smiling at her. Just as she was about to smile back the fittest lad she had ever seen jumped from out of a bush and shouted to watch out. But it was too late. His football went straight under her pedals and threw her over the front of her bike.

Rae landed in a heap on the ground as her bike crashed to the side with a smash. Everyone in the park was now looking at her flat out on the grass, humiliated and grazed. She had twisted her wrists putting her hands out to break the fall and was finding it hard to get up without putting weight on them. This feeling brought back the memory of an incident at school when one of Chloe’s new school friends had grabbed her tightly round the wrists so the others could laugh and throw food scraps at her. It took all her strength to stop herself from crying; she might have known this meeting was a setup.

Chloe ran towards her asking if she was ok, but Rae told her to stay away. The boy that caused the accident approached her, apologising, but she wasn’t fooled by his warm brown eyes or his sincere expression. Handsome, popular boys were arseholes and he’d just proved it. He stepped toward her grasping for her arm and this motion filled her with fear, what was he going to do now? She started to panic, she’s got to get away from this tosser before he does something else, without realising what she was doing; she looked him in the eye and slapped him hard across the face.

All of the onlookers gasped in shock and Rae told them all exactly what she thought. “Do you think it’s funny to lure a lonely, ugly, fat girl to the park so you can knock her off her bike?” The group gasped again. “I already know I’m shit, I don’t need further punishment.” No longer able to keep the tears at bay, she turned away from the bullies sobbing and ran.

She could see a group of people at the bus stop on the edge of the recreation ground; that probably meant there would be a bus soon. She’d have to use some of her music fund to get the bus home as she felt too exhausted and bruised to manage the long walk home. She was so upset; not only was she in a great deal of pain, she’d been setup by somebody she used to trust. On top of that her lovely old bike had been trashed and was now gone forever. Her mother had saved up for weeks to buy her it as a combined birthday and Christmas present when she was twelve. It was the first time she ever had something brand new.

The bus pulled in just as she made it to the pick-up point and she was very relieved that it pulled away before Chloe and her friends had a chance to catch up. 

Once home, Rae went straight to her room and dived face first onto her bed so she could bury her head into her pillow and indulge in some serious self-loathing. Her tears fell for what seemed like hours until she eventually cried herself to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rae woke the next morning feeling almost hungover from the grief she expressed the night before. She decided that paracetamol was required and plodded down to the kitchen to collect them. Her mum must have detected her melancholy, as she had already poured a brew which sat steaming on the coffee table awaiting her.

“You alright chicken?” Her mum inquired.

Rae felt happy her mum was there for her and gave a nod and a closed mouth smile. “Yeah, I think I just need some fresh air.”

“Well that’s handy. You can go out on your bike. A very handsome young man called round for you earlier. It looks like he’s done up your old BMX for you, so I asked him to prop it up against the shed… And he asked me to give you this,” she beamed whilst waving around a letter. 

Rae was gobsmacked and stood at the patio door with her mouth open, gaping between her shiny bike in the garden and the thick envelope in her mum’s hand.

“Well don’t just stand there giving us your best fish impression, you gonna open it?” Rae snatched the letter off her mum, grabbed her tea, and went back upstairs to the safety of her room to read.

She tentatively opened it up, still slightly suspicious that something grim might spill out from inside. Fortunately it was just a letter, a letter which was written on the back of an Oasis poster that smelt of Linx and cigarettes. Rae felt a little flutter in her stomach as she started to read:  
Dear Rachel

I saw you riding your bike yesterday when I was on my way to the rec’. I noticed you because I thought you looked cool. I felt something that made me want to meet you. Maybe it was how happy and vibrant you looked or it might have been your long glossy hair blowing in the breeze matched with leather jacket and Roses tee. 

When I retrieved our ball from that bush I had no idea you were there. I promise I would never intentionally hurt you. Even if I thought you were those horrible things you suggested. Please believe I would never do that? I’ve fixed up your bike in the hope that you will ride it to meet me back at the park at 1:00pm today.

Please come!

Laters  
Finn


	2. Chapter 2

“No bloody way, not bloody likely” Rae exclaimed, throwing the letter down on her bed.

There’s no way she’s going through that again. But something had sparked her interest. He fixed up her bike to look better than it did before the mishap. And there was that poster. She looked down at it laying on her bed. On it was the front cover of What’s The Story Morning Glory. He must either have good taste in music or he was insightful enough to know she liked Oasis. Or even both.  
________________________________________  
She read the letter another two or maybe eight times and decided not to go. He seemed like he might be ok and he was more than easy on the eye, but she was too cynical. Why would he even want to meet her? She wasn’t just loud, fat, and annoying; she had also whacked him straight in the face. Probably leaving him hurt and embarrassed. What if he wanted to get his own back? There might be a group of them waiting to jump out at her when she got there. It wouldn’t be the first time. A group of boys from Green Lane would quite often wait for her so they could follow her shouting abuse. Just the thought of this made Rae start scratching at her thighs.

Rae had a shower and some breakfast whilst she continued to mull it over. She discussed the situation on the phone with Tix who convinced her to put on her Rae Armour and charge at it. Rae didn’t agree with Tixy’s assumption that the lad fancied her though. Eventually she decided that to move forward and make a go of it in the real world, she had to be strong. Also if it turned out that he was a nice chap, she would have to apologise for the bitch slap. And thank him for returning her wheels.

Rae wondered what a girl should wear to meet a boy that was so pretty it could make you cry. Spotting the Oasis poster again she giggled and decided to wear her Blur tee. She teamed it with her usual black leggings, denim shirt and converse. Rae ignored the calls from her mum that Chloe was on the phone. She would have to call Chloe after her meeting as she was running out of time. Slipping out the front door, she set off on the same route as the day before.

She couldn’t believe how smooth the ride was. That gorgeous boy had worked a miracle on her bike. The journey wasn’t quite as enjoyable this time around, though. She was nervous and the dark clouds looming above seemed to match her mood. The sharp fresh ozone aroma of rain was in the air and a much cooler breeze had started to stir. Rae started to regret her choice to leave her leather jacket behind for once.

Rae could still feel the anxiety fluttering in her chest as she reached the entrance to the park. She didn’t have a chance to stop for a breath; the sexy fucker was waiting right there for her. He was leaning against the gate, wearing Jeans, DM boots, a leather jacket, and the same Blur t-shirt as hers. Rae was glad she hadn’t worn her jacket or they’d look like a double act.  
He smiled and gazed up at her through his eyelashes as she approached him with an apologetic simper. He introduced himself and they laughed at their matching outfits. Her eyes were so busy roaming up his arms, round his shoulders, and down his torso that she didn’t notice him doing the exact same thing. She startled herself by staring at his trouser area and brought herself back up to the most attractive part of him - his face. And what a face. It was adorned with the cutest freckles that matched his warm brown eyes and hair perfectly. Rae had to remind herself to listen to what this boy was saying instead of imagining him naked on her bed smothered with fondue.

She realised he had asked her a question and was waiting for the answer, “Are you up for it?” He repeated.

There is no way she was going to admit to gawping at him instead of listening to what he was saying. “Why not?” She exclaimed, hoping she hadn’t agreed to do a parachute job, or to participate in a gangbang, or any other ambitious pursuit that she would never want to do.

He flashed his beautiful smile again and pulled a picnic from out of his bicycle panniers. She could have punched herself in the tit for not listening to his question. Rae started to feel very agitated as she wasn’t comfortable eating in front of anyone from outside the hospital other than her mum. She was uncommonly warm and was unknowingly digging her finger nails in the palms of her hands. She recalled all of the lunch trays that were hit out of her hands in the school canteen and being made to clean the mess, even though she hadn’t caused it. Finn noticed her distress and grabbed her hand in support. She applied the techniques she was taught in hospital and started to take deep breaths whilst counting to ten. He noticed and continued to hold her hand and joined in the chant until she had brought herself out of the attack. Nobody outside the hospital had ever seen her like that.

She looked into his pretty eyes and there was no evidence of mirth or unkindness, he really did seem genuine. She decided to come clean and fill him in on her history. They sat down on the picnic blanket Finn had laid out on the grass and she told her story. She began from when the bullying started, to when she cut too deep, up until that very moment when she wasn’t quite up to eating in front of him. 

Rae felt like a weight had been lifted after sharing this information, but she was aware that he had found it quite upsetting. He squeezed her hand very tightly whilst she was speaking and he was still gripping onto it long after she’d finished. His face contorted as he tried to stop his own tears from falling. He was the nicest person she’d ever met.

He went to apologise again for incident the day before, but she beat him to it. She placed her hand on his face where she slapped him and said she was sorry for hitting him, apologising for her paranoia. He gasped slightly at her touch, which made her jump and remove her hand. She berated herself for her actions. Just because he’s nice, it doesn’t mean he wants any old blob touching him up. The look on his face when she had touched him made her feel her embarrassed. She couldn’t decide whether it was surprise or disgust.  
To break the weird silence that had evolved, Rae mentioned what a wonderful job he had done on her bike. He smiled and said he’d enjoyed the task. He told her it had been a bit tricky getting the BMX back to his house as he was driving his scooter, but he got home in the end. He explained that his dad was enthusiastic at the prospect of helping, and they had spent the afternoon bonding over it. Finn had a dopey grin on his face when he described how enjoyable it was. 

They had been talking for so long it was 3:00 in the afternoon and both of their bellies started grumbling at the same time. Finn asked if she would like to have some of the picnic and offered to look the other way. Rae agreed to try something, but said he didn’t have to look away. He laid the food out and poured them both a Coke. She managed a few bites of sandwich and a sausage roll and was proud of herself for trying.

They continued chatting and sharing information about their lives and what music they were into. It turned out they had very similar tastes. They could have talked for hours more but they decided that they would have to head for home as the clouds were getting darker and it looked like it would rain very soon. Finn escorted Rae all the way back to her house and right up to the front door. He asked if she would like to meet the gang at The Swan that evening but she decided it would depend on how her phone call with Chloe went.  
When she gazed up at him to say goodbye he was looking very intently at her and she couldn’t work out what it meant. He leaned forward saying he’d really enjoyed getting to know her and hoped to see her again. Rae wasn’t sure what he intended to do as his lips were puckered but he pulled her in for a tight hug and left before it started chucking it down.

Rae put her bike away in the shed and went in to make the call that she had been dreading. She was going to have to apologise for her accusations. And it would probably be up to Chloe if she ever saw Finn again. She really, really wanted to see Finn again.

Rae tried to phone her oldest friend for most of the evening but was told by Mrs Gemmell that she was out. Rae decided to spend the evening with her mum and Karim as she didn’t want to trespass on Chloe’s ‘gang’ without her permission. As they all settled in for a night in front of the telly, there was a knock at the door which made everyone jump. Karim had to peg it out of the room to hide whilst Rae’s mum answered the door. She called Rae over saying there was a young man to see her whilst giving her a thumbs up and a wink.  
Rae’s heart leapt in excitement hoping it was Finn, so she almost ran to the door. When she got there she was surprised to see one of the fit lads from the park. He had mousy coloured hair, glasses, and a friendly smile.

“Hi Rachel, erm I mean Rae, I’m Archie, a friend of Chloe’s, erm yeah, well she’s in the car, and she’s really drunk and erm crying and she says she needs you”, Archie gave an apologetic smile whilst pointing out to his car.  
“Ok, I’ll just get me shoes on and tell me mum”. Archie nodded and said he’d meet at her the car.

When Rae got out there Chloe was silently sobbing on the shoulder of her red headed friend. Rae got into the car and Chloe threw her hands around Rae’s neck. Chloe begged for forgiveness for being such a bitch and not noticing Rae’s plight. She said she had missed her everyday and would never set her up like that. Rae was overcome with emotion too. She apologised for not trusting her and started to cry in earnest. Pretty soon everybody in the car was crying including Chloe’s new friends, Archie, Izzy and Chop. Chloe also admitted that she was a bit upset that Finn hadn’t come out - something about being tired from his date. Chloe said she was worried that Finn didn’t like her anymore after the previous day’s events. It was obviously her fault that Rae thought the situation was a setup. Finn had taken a slap because she had been a terrible friend to Rae.

Rae was gutted by the news that Finn was on a date and felt an ache in her chest as she blinked back a few tears. To make a quick getaway, she agreed to meet with Chloe and her mates the next day. She walked back to the house and went straight to bed to sleep off her disappointment. She should have known she would never have a chance with this boy - he was too sexy and charming. But at least she might have acquired a cool bunch of new friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Rae woke up with a start as The Boo Radley’s blared out through her radio alarm clock, insisting she wake up and have a beautiful morning. “What the hell did I set that blooding thing for?” She grumbled. Rae slept so deeply that she had forgotten that she had arranged to meet her new friends at The Golden Plaice for breakfast. Well, they were going to have breakfast. She planned to have some toast before she left because (a) She wouldn’t have to eat in front of them and (b) she didn’t want to spend anymore of her music fund.

She dragged herself out of bed to get ready. Rae wondered whether Finn would be there. He might be out with his hot date again, or he might be too knackered from his late night exertions. Just in case he was going to be there, Rae wanted to make sure she looked presentable. She spent half an hour rummaging in her wardrobe, mumbling and swearing that she didn’t have anything good enough to wear. In the end she opted for her grey rainbow dress, leggings, and purple converse then went downstairs to have breakfast with her mum and Karim.

Rae was surprised that her mum offered her a lift for a change and then handed her a fiver as she got out of the car. She gratefully accepted the dosh from her mum, even though she was suspicious of the intent, and waved goodbye.

The gang (except Finn) were waiting for her at a table when she got there. The other fit lad from the park, the one with sparkling blue eyes, offered to get her something to eat but she just requested a brew. She sat nursing the tea Chop brought her, thinking it was probably for the best that Finn wasn’t there. She didn’t want or need to spend her time pining after somebody completely out of her league.

Rae was deep in conversation with Chloe and the red haired girl Izzy when she felt the chair next to her become occupied. She didn’t even need to look up to know who it was. She could smell tobacco and CK One and knew it was the boy that sexual fantasies were made of. He prodded her in the side and said, “Hello you”.

She felt a tingle move up through her and straight to her nipples, which pinged to attention. She flushed at her body’s reaction and squeaked that she was better for seeing him. His eyes opened wide at this response and he gave her cheeky smile. Rae felt very silly for becoming giddy over a boy, especially one with a girlfriend. She was really going to have to learn to control her gushing. Rae was imagining what it would feel like to be pinned under Finn’s toned naked body when she felt a finger brush her leg. Rae jumped at first, but realised it was just Finn trying to get her attention. “What were you thinking about?”

Rae had to think quickly, she couldn’t tell him the truth, so she quipped, “I was just thinking about how I was going to tell you about your BO!” Finn laughed and she was relieved that he understood the joke.

The gang as whole seemed to have a thing for recreational areas as they decided that they should get some booze and hang out at Rutland Water later that afternoon. Rae bemoaned she couldn’t make it. She had no real form of transportation other than her bike and she couldn’t afford alcohol. Finn responded immediately that she was going on the back of his scooter and he was more than happy to shout her some booze. Rae allowed herself a small gush as Finn was gifting her the most beautiful smile. She couldn’t quite read his facial expressions yet; if she didn’t already know better, she could be mistaken into thinking that this beautiful Adonis might want to jump her bones as much as she wanted to his. Rae shook her head at her own silly imagination.

The gang decided to go their separate ways and congregate at Rutland just after lunch. Finn inquired what Rae was going to do until then and she replied that she was going to check out the bargain bin at Town Record’s. He asked if he could join her and she enthusiastically accepted. As they rummaged through the cd’s Rae mustered the courage to enquire about his date. “So, did you enjoy your date yesterday?” she asked with her heart pounding.  
“Yeah, very much - did you enjoy it?” Finn replied with a sincere smile as he stepped a little closer.

“Yer what?

"Our date? Did you enjoy it?” He enquired whilst fiddling with a copy of Babylon Zoo’s Spaceman.

Rae gulped in wide eyed shock. "Yeah, errr yeah, ‘cept I didn’t realise it was a date, I thought it was just an apology for the bike incident. I, errr, mean you couldn’t be interested in someone like me.” She said, gesturing down her body.  
“Why wouldn’t I be interested in you?” He replied raking his eyes over her body. This set her nipple reaction off again and this time he noticed and smirked. "If you didn’t realise we were on a date, what were you referring to?” He asked brushing his finger gently over the back of her hand.

“Well the gang showed up at mine last night and mentioned you weren’t there cos you were tired from your date”.

"Well I meant you, yer div, I hoped you would come to the pub, but when you didn’t I thought I might as well just go home and take care of some business,“ he said whilst looking down to Finn junior. She followed his eyes down to his trouser snake and giggled at his cheeky suggestion. She couldn’t believe it. Was he really inferring that he went home for a Rae induced hand shandy? "So, yer wanna go on another date? This time I promise to end it properly - so you know it’s a date”. Rae was so happy she could barely speak; she opted for grinning and nodding.

They spent so long standing in the record shop staring into each other’s eyes the cashier gave a loud cough, hinting he wanted them to take their flirting elsewhere. Finn insisted they walk to his for lunch so he could get his spare crash helmet. They were about to leave when Rae noticed what he was holding. With a little chuckle she asked, “are you planning to buy that shit record?” She questioned with a sardonic grin.

“Spaceman is a quality tune!” he argued, smiling and biting down on his bottom lip.

“Are you kidding Nelson? Is that why it’s the bargain bin for 25p? Rae grinned knowing she’d won the argument.

In retaliation Finn took the cassette up to the counter to purchase it with a huge smile on his face. They left the shop and he held his hand out to her and sighed with relief when she accepted it. Rae wished that Finn lived miles away so she could hold his hand a bit longer, but the walk only took 5 minutes.  
She pouted when he dropped her hand to unlock the door. He noticed and dragged her into the front room and encased her in his arms. The both let out a loud sigh of satisfaction. Rae was overwhelmed by the sensations in her body as she was pressed against him. His fingers were grazing her cheek whilst he ran his other hand down her arm. The mixture of his aftershave and boy scent made her head dizzy, he smelt so manly. Rae thought she might flood the Nelson household with her excessive gushing. They both looked longingly at one another and Finn moved the hand that was caressing her check to run through her hair. He dropped his glance to her lips and was about to advance on Rae when they heard his dad clearing his throat in the background.  
“Sorry son, I was just about to make sausage sarnie’s, do you both want one?”

“Erm, yeah sure da’.” Finn looked to Rae for her approval and she nodded.

"Right well, I’ll get on with it and give you a call when it’s ready”, Mr Nelson turned and scuttled back off to the kitchen to spare his and their blushes.

“Well that was awkward”, Rae said looking embarrassed.

“Naaah, its fine, come up to me room if yer want? We can play some tunes.”

Rae followed him upstairs, her stomach was fluttering. She’d never been in a boy’s bedroom before and here she was entering the room of the sexiest lad in the county. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting, but it just looked like a bigger version of her room, minus the children’s wallpaper and bedding. He had all of the same band posters and a vinyl collection to die for. Rae rushed straight over to it and started sorting through the records to see what was the best music for the mood. She was feeling a little frisky and opted for Pulp’s Different Class.

“Good choice m'dear”, Finn expressed whilst tapping at a space next to him on his queen sized bed. Finn had taken his jacket off revealing he was just wearing a grey vest with his black jeans. She was impressed with his physique and felt sure that somebody that looked as good as he did wouldn’t stay interested in her for long. She looked up to him to express this as he leaned towards her with his lips puckered. She longed for the kiss but was disappointed again as Mr Nelson called up to them, “Sausage is ready kids.” Finn looked down to his lap exclaiming that his dad wasn’t wrong and they both giggled at the irony of the phrase before they went to collect their lunch.  
Rae introduced herself to Finn’s dad and soon realised where Finn had gained his kind, friendly nature. Rae had one bite of her sandwich whilst Mr Nelson chatted to her and she managed to eat the rest when he turned his back to do the washing up. Finn gave a her supportive smile whilst scribbling messages on her leg about how proud he was of her and how much he wanted to kiss her. Rae was glad she was sitting down or else this attention coupled with her permanent nip problem would have made her weak at the knees.

The couple decided they had no chance of a snog before the afternoon’s activities and set off on Finn’s scooter to meet the rest of the gang. Rae felt like the last few days must be some kind of dream. One minute she was miserable and alone and now she had her hand wrapped around a lad that was the epitome of horn. During the drive Rae managed to sneak her hands under Finn’s leather jacket so she could feel his firm body under her hands. She got very carried away and nearly shoved her hand up his vest but he started to squirm and thrust his hips and she realized she was close to causing another bike related accident. She relented and kept her hands in a U rated position. 

When they reached their destination, Finn’s old chap was still standing to attention, so he had to adjust himself so his mates wouldn’t get an eyeful. He grabbed Rae by the hand and dragged her off to meet the others. On their approach Rae started to worry what Chloe et al would think of their intimacy. She started to feel her heart banging in her chest and tried to drop his hand; he had foreseen she would and held tight enough to prevent her shrugging him off. She scrunched her face in annoyance and went to tell him off but as she glanced at him he plonked his big soft lips on hers. Her whole body tingled and she smiled as she kissed him back.

“Oi, oi, what do we have here, Raemundo?” Chop cheered as the rest of the gang oooohed in the background.

"Turns out, I was the date” Rae said bashfully.

“Raemundo, you saucy little tartlet!”

Rae was full on blushing when she replied that it was Finn that was the saucy tartlet and they all agreed. Chloe and Izzy insisted Rae grab a bottle of Hooch from the cool box and sit with them and supply details while the lads played football. After plonking down in the grass, Rae recited Finn’s letter. She had read it so many times she had it memorised. She mentioned the lovely picnic and how they’d discussed their similar music taste, moral values, and how they were both from single parent families. Both the girls were squealing with delight when she described the moments when Finn had nearly kissed her. Izzy was giddy with excitement and said she would love Chop to do something romantic like that.

The boys had been playing so long that the girls had drunk 3 bottles of Hooch each and were a little bit tipsy and giggly when they returned. Finn grabbed himself a coke and squeezed himself on the ground between Izzy and Rae. Rae was still chuckling when he sat down. She hadn’t really drunk alcohol before and was feeling really happy with its effects: free of inhibitions and delighted with her lovely friends. And the cream on top of the milk was that Finn Epic Slice Nelson had been running about in just a vest and jeans looking like porn. He turned to her grinning and asked if she wanted to go for a walk. She nodded vigorously and they set off hand in hand to explore the reservoir.  
As they ambled along in silence, Finn’s hands were becoming quite clammy, and Rae could tell that he was nervous about something. She pulled him into a secluded area of trees, “What’s wrong Finn? “

"It’s about our date, I, I, I don’t just want a date.” Rae stopped in panic, what was he saying? This really was too good to be true. She started to sweat and anxiously dig her nails into the palms of her hands, she took 8 bigs breaths and was about to take flight when Finn pulled her close. “I want yer to be me girl? “  
Rae didn’t have the words to express her relief and euphoria. She grabbed him roughly by the back of his head and pulled him in for a toothy but delicious kiss. He returned it with equal intensity and moved to bite and suck on her neck. She let out a whimper which only encouraged him to explore her body further.

He gazed into her eyes seeking approval as he placed the hand that wasn’t tangled in her hair onto her one of her boobs. Rae gasped with pleasure as his hand grazed her permanent nipple-on. Rae rubbed the huge bulge in Finn’s trousers whilst he managed to release one of her boobs from over the top of her bra and dress, gently kissing and sucking it. Finn was trying to release her other breast from its confinement when Rae placed her hand straight into his underpants and grabbed hold of his nob. She was just about to enquire what she should do with it when suddenly she heard the sexiest groan that had ever graced her ears followed by a very sticky and wet hand. 

"Oh” was all Rae could say. Finn apologised, but didn’t let up on his previous mission. He was juggling between kissing her mouth, neck, and jugs whilst his hands roamed her entire body. She was shivering all over from the sensation of his urgent touch and her quiet whimpers were turning into very loud groans.  
Finn paused for a moment panting, “I err, could always return the favour yer know? Finn said licking his lips whilst looking down her body. She observed his gaze stopping at her lady garden.

“I could err, use my fingers or tongue? He questioned almost pleading.  
She was shocked at his suggestion, shocked but tempted. She blushed crimson red that she had even contemplated it. She was half naked at a tourist attraction with the sexiest boy in the world trying to get his hand in her knickers.

“Erm I can’t do this. Not here. Someone might see.”

“I wanna make you feel good.”

“Why here?”

“I want to replace your memory of us in the park.”

“Well I think you definitely achieved that already” she chuckled whilst pointing to the mess on his trousers.

He blushed at his eager reaction.

“Fancy going back to mine then, girl?” he asked hopefully.

“Yeah, we can listen to your Babylon Zoo cassette”, she replied trying not to laugh.

The end


	4. Park Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had an anonymous prompt asking me to write something quite specific so I thought it would go quite well as a final little ficlet for The Park Series
> 
> Anonymous said: Prompt: Rinn proposal ♥ ?

Finn was filled with excitement and nervous energy as he packed his cool bag ready for his favourite day of the year. It was the 28th of July; 'Picnic Day' and he was as giddy as a child in a sweet shop. Every year he prepared a picnic so he and Rae could celebrate the anniversary of their first date seven years before.

They had split twice in that time but had never missed that special day, even after Rae tried to leave him at the start of uni. He made a huge balls-up not noticing her struggling with the pressure of her life changing decision and ended up kissing some awful girl called Katie. They were on a break but he still shouldn't have done it. He was crushed and needed to feel wanted. He felt wanted for sure but it felt so wrong. 

He spent four and half months crying himself to sleep. Thankfully she forgave him in the first Christmas holidays and they had been together ever since. She realised she had been pushing him away because he seemed too perfect for her, but fortunately they agreed they were always meant to be together. He moved to Bristol to work his apprenticeship at Heart radio whilst Rae continued to ace her studies. 

They always came back to Stamford for the summer holidays and they always celebrated 'Picnic Day' at the same spot. They might even of had passionate sex there one or twice. Finn smiled a wide grin at his recollections; he remembered 'Picnic Day' of the year they moved back to Stamford. They were so happy to have found good jobs back near their friends and family and celebrated with a sixty niner at their usual spot. The fear of being caught was exhilarating and added to the exquisite experience as they both climaxed with muffled screams into each other's intimate parts. He hoped the picnic he was planning would conclude in a similar fashion.

He loved preparing for this celebration and took great pleasure filling the bag with treats that he hoped his girl would like. He always made sure to include the old favourites like Scotch eggs and Caramac's just in case any of his adventurous choices failed to please. He didn't fancy another tongue lashing like the one he received when he risked a quinoa salad the year before. That year didn't end in fellatio and that was very disappointing. Although he did achieve some heated snogging and a good old fashion grope of her tits. Even after 7 years free access to those puppies he still couldn't get enough of them.

He wanted, no needed it to be special; he wanted them to be sipping champagne - but he knew she wouldn't like that so settled for a sparkling Perry. They had to have something to toast their good fortune; not only had Rae received news that her first novel was to be published Finn had also been promoted from Production Assistant to the Producer of a couple of radio shows. He was so happy with his job, his house and most importantly the love of his life. 

He placed all of his carefully chosen items into the cool bag. He then went and changed into his Blur tee and jeans so he was dressed just like he was 7 years ago. He chuckled to himself delighted with the idea and the apprehension of the date. If everything goes to plan he'll be the happiest man on earth by the end of the evening.

The plan was the same as every year; she was to meet him at the front gates of the rec at 1:00 pm, just like all those years ago. Finn waited for her feeling exactly the same as he did on that auspicious Sunday. He looked up and smiled when she appeared on her BMX - she hadn't done that since their first date. She looked stunning with her glossy hair flowing In the breeze. She dismounted the bike and smoothed down the purple skater dress she was wearing (without tights). Finn thanked his lucky stars that it was a really hot day and Rae had lots of skin showing. She lifted a cool bag from her basket and walked towards him with a dazzling smile.

They meandered their way to the usual spot and laid out there blankets and food. Rae set herself down next to him and plonked a soft kiss on his lips. "Hello you", she whispered just before she kissed him again.

Finn was already breathless from her delicious kisses and the soft fragrance of vanilla on her neck. He made to nibble down it aiming for her breasts but she stopped him panting that they should have a drink. She grabbed for the cool bag that she had brought and pulled out 2 pink plastic champagne glasses. She waggled them in the air exclaiming how posh they were with a sarcastic tone to her voice. 

He laughed and pulled out two purples ones and the sparkling Perry. "This is why we are perfect for each other Miss Earl."

She smiled agreeing with him whilst pulling a bottle of chilled champagne out of her bag.

Finn wondered if she had sensed what he was planning to do today and brought the Champers as a celebration. He must have looked sullen while he was mulling it over because the next thing he knew she had pushed him to the ground and was straddled over him with her skirt pushed up high enough to see her frilly purple knickers asking him what was wrong.

"Nothing girl, I was just thinking about how much I love yer!" He coughed slightly as he had a lump in his throat. He felt exceeding emotional and was ready to ask what he had been planning to ask all day.

She stayed sat across him whilst she poured out their drinks. She pulled him up into a sitting position so she was sat on his lap but they were face to face. She handed him one of the pink glasses and said, "To us. To finding the one person that truly matters!"

They clunked their fancy beakers together and he repeated, "to us!" He went to drink the fizz, but noticed something shining in the bottom of his flute. His jaw dropped with surprise as he noticed a thick platinum wedding band sitting in the bottom. He blinked back tears of happiness as she carried on speaking.

"Finn Nelson, I would like to know if you would do me the honour of becoming my husband."

He giggled still tearing up, "There's nothing I want more in the whole world girl." He moved her to the side briefly while he rummaged in his bag pulling out a little blue box. She opened the case to see a platinum ring with one very large diamond sparkling on top of it. "It looks like you beat me to it Mrs Nelson. You wanna get married here in the park then girl?"

She nodded yes and then promised they could do something naughty after lunch if there wasn't any revolting new age food in his cool bag.


End file.
